


Cheesy Chips and Curry Sauce

by Aequoria



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble Collection, Everybody Lives, Gen, Scotland, scotland au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aequoria/pseuds/Aequoria
Summary: Prince Noctis of Scotland wants nothing more than to be like everyone else his age: carefree, independent, and not constantly mobbed by tourists on his way to the chippy. To stop him from running off to be a fisherman in the Shetland Isles, the king decides to send him west- to Glasgow.A series of drabbles about the bros in my favourite city, because I’m predictable like that.





	1. The Final Bro

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Scotland is its own kingdom in this AU. No, this fic has nothing to do with my views on Scottish independence lmao
> 
> I can't believe my first fic for this fandom is a Scottish AU, and yet, no one is surprised. I hope you like it!!

Glasgow is so different from Edinburgh that it makes Noctis want to scream- in the best possible way.

Prince Noctis had been badgering everyone for a chance at independence for over a year, and now that he's heading to university, his wish has been granted. He knows everyone had expected him to go to university in Edinburgh, to stay close to home, or maybe in St. Andrews not far away, but he'd flat-out rejected both suggestions. If he'd had his way, he'd have fucked off to Shetland just to get away from the stuffy old castle and gawking tourists, but the king had put his foot down and told him he needed to stay nearby in case anything happened.

They'd decided on a compromise: Glasgow, the biggest city in the country, only about an hour or so from the capital. It had great universities, less tourists, and CCTV absolutely fucking everywhere, so it made sense. Within a couple of months, all arrangements had been made. 

His dad had set him up in a modest flat in the west end of the city; of course, the prince couldn't have just any neighbours, so he'd bought the whole building. Ignis and Gladio live in the flats below his, so Noctis isn't as independent as he would like- still, he'll take what he can get.

He's wandering around the park outside his building when he crashes into the photographer.

"Ow!" the guy says, scrambling in the grass on his hands and knees. "Oh, oh, shit, my glasses-"

Noctis sighs. This guy might be a paparazzo, but Noctis bends down to pick up the fallen glasses anyway. He dusts them off, and hands them to the boy, who shoves them on his face and gives him a wide smile. 

"Hey, thanks, man! Sorry about that, there was just this [really good view of the university's spire](https://www.instagram.com/p/BVpjW5OjpNH/?taken-by=pufflebug) from here and I couldn't resist! I'm Prompto!" He fumbles to put his camera away, sticks his hand out to shake, then squints at him. "Hey, aren't you-?"

"Save it," Noctis says curtly. "Did you get a tip I was here, or something? Selling candid photos of me is still illegal until after I graduate, so you can take those photos and sh-"

"Dude, no! I'm just taking scenery shots, honest." Prompto raises his hands and gives him a guileless smile. His eyes are big and blue and his hair is fluffy like a baby bird. The effect is... unnervingly cute. "Aren't you supposed to have bodyguards or something? Am I gonna get arrested?"

Noctis stares at him, then slowly shakes his head. He gives Prompto a tentative smile. "Nah."

"Great!" Prompto says. "So, what's a prince like you doing in Glasgow anyway?"

"Uni," Noctis says, pointing to the spire that Prompto had taken a picture of. Prompto claps his hands together.

"OMG, me too!" he says excitedly. "Maybe we'll be in the same course!"

Despite himself, Noctis laughs, and gives Prompto a gentle punch on the shoulder. "Don't get ahead of yourself. What are the chances?"

Prompto giggles, and rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry!"

"It's fine," Noctis says. He thinks he wouldn't mind giving this Prompto a chance. Maybe he could be his first real friend here. "I'm new here, so I'm gonna need someone to show me around. Or get lost with, if you're not from here."

"Dude. Dude, _dude_ ," Prompto says, hooking an arm through Noctis'. "You've come to the right man. I'm a photographer, I know _all_ the best places in the city." 

While Prompto is busy humming A Whole New World, Noctis glances to the side, where Ignis has been watching them like a hawk. He makes a slight shake of his head. Ignis relaxes, giving him a small smile in return. Somewhere behind him, Gladio makes a gesture like he's watching them, then gives an encouraging thumbs up.

Independence, fuck yeah.


	2. A Feast for Kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the fic earns its (new) title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... really don't recommend doing what Noct and Prom are doing in this.

"Prompto, this is disgusting," Noctis says bluntly. 

"I am ignoring you through this mouthful of happiness," Prompto says, muffled.

Noctis looks down at his modest little box of fish and chips. He's got to admit this is probably the best chippy he's been to; Prompto had raved about how all their fish is cooked fresh to order, so it is actually really nice. It's what _Prompto's_ having that should be an abomination to all mankind.

"Cheesy chips and curry sauce?" Noctis says judgementally, staring at the mess on Prompto's plate. "I thought you were some sort of hipster health buff."

"Cheat day today," Prompto says, waving a saucy chip in the air. "Besides, the only thing you've had at a chip shop is a fish supper, and we can't be having that."

"Fish suppers are great," Noctis protests.

"No one's saying they're not, but you, my prince-" Prompto jabs another chip at Noctis, and a glob of curry and cheese flies off it to land precariously close to Noctis' jacket sleeve. "You need to learn how your loyal subjects eat!"

Noctis looks to the side, where a full array of chip shop delicacies lies waiting for their attention. Prompto had gone wild: in addition to their current food, he'd gotten a battered sausage, battered haggis, a pizza crunch, and a fried Mars Bar to split. There's a six pack of Irn Bru behind it all, in case they need more than one can to wash it all down.

"My subjects eat like shit," he says.

Prompto giggles. "I would've thought you'd like it. There's not a vegetable in sight."

"True," Noctis admits.

Prompto reaches over and cuts the haggis in half, eating his share along with his chips. Noctis watches in fascination.

The thing about Prompto is that he's unnervingly good at knowing what Noctis likes. He finishes the fish, saves some of the chips for the rest of the food. Gingerly, he picks up the other half of the haggis. 

"I've never had it battered before," he says, looking at it with some kind of awe. 

"Yeah, bet you eat all fancy-like in the castle," Prompto says with a cheeky grin. He's already moved on to the pizza. "Come on, you should eat quick or the Mars Bar will get cold!"

Noctis sticks his tongue out at him, and eats the haggis.

It's... good. Really good, actually. He's only ever had haggis prepared by the castle chefs, or in Ignis' five star homecooked meals. But covering it in batter and chucking it into a deep fryer is apparently the best way to do it, and Noctis wonders why the hell the castle chefs have never done it before.

"Oh my god," he moans, and Prompto laughs.

He makes quick work of the rest. The battered pizza is possibly even more amazing. The sausage, Noctis ends up eating the whole thing; Prompto's already whining and patting his stomach. 

"Your eyes are bigger than your belly," he tells Prompto mercilessly. 

"Shut up."

Noctis picks up the fried Mars Bar. This one, he's most suspicious of. Foreign tourists always seem to want to try this, but Noctis has never known a local who's actually eaten one, although admittedly the only locals he knows are nobility. He's always thought it to be some sort of tourist gimmick, and he gives Prompto a questioning glance.

"Don't worry," Prompto assures him. "It is kinda weird, but I promise the ones here are actually good. Other places fry them in the same oil as their fish, which is really gross."

"Do people really eat this?" Noctis asks, making a face. "I mean, not tourists."

"Not really!" Prompto admits, which doesn't fill Noctis with very much confidence. Still, Prompto hasn't been wrong yet, and Noctis takes a bite.

"Oh my god," he whispers, closing his eyes in bliss. "This is so fucking incredible. This is gonna give me a heart attack."

Prompto laughs. "Told you."

"I can't finish this. I'm going to die." Noctis breaks off a quarter, and hands the smaller piece to Prompto. "Here, eat it."

"I'm too full!"

"I'm your prince and I'm ordering you," Noctis says. Prompto gives him a betrayed look, but smiles as he eats it anyway.

When they finally stagger out of the chippy, groaning and smelling distinctly of fried fish, they're so full they have to call Ignis to take them home.

Noctis lies in bed, ready to sleep off the gluttony of the day, but he's not quite that level of drowsy yet. He picks up his phone, debating whether to bother Prompto or not, then has a better idea. With a grin, he starts typing a message to the king.

_hey dad. ever wondered what normal people eat?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a single Scottish person I know likes a deep fried Mars Bar, if they've even tried it. But there really is this one fantastic chippy in the city centre (corner of High Street and Ingram Street, if I've got any Glasgow readers here) which does really really good fried Mars Bars. Not all chippies are created equal!
> 
> Now I wanna go get a fish supper and a Mars Bar ;n;

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this does not necessarily reflect my views on Scottish independence lmao!! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm not actually Scottish though I've lived here a few years, so Glasgow patter doesn't actually come naturally to me. I'll do my best though!


End file.
